


Game Night

by JellyfishSatanist



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Feels, Sharing a Bed, kind of, sharing a floor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishSatanist/pseuds/JellyfishSatanist
Summary: Warren spends the Autumn Equinox with Seth up at the cabin.





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom deserves more content, have some Warren and Seth fluff.

Warren was sitting on the patio of the cabin. He had always liked this place, it was were he met Kendra, sort of, woke up from a coma and saw her hiding in a tree outside his house. It was going to be sunset in an hour and the autumn leave were glowing golden in the light. Ever since they had made the new demon prison and the family had been reunited everything was so calm. It was nice to have a break, but he had years to relax when he was an albino. What he needed was some entertainment.

"Warren! I got the glow sticks!" Seth. Just what he was looking for. He headed back to the ladder descending and heading back inside. "I am so exited." Seth had stated that like a fact more than a statement, another sign that despite everything, he was still a kid. he a joyful smile on his face that Warren couldn't help but share.

"Thanks for spending the night with me, normally the sounds will drive me crazy. At least we can hang out together tonight."

"Of course man, I am not spending another festival night next to that window." Seth was the only other one this exited for the equinoxes, he had experienced the danger firsthand and had come to appreciate what creature were out there. "Plus Kendra took a sword up to the attic with her today, if I didn't leave she might have slit my throat while I was sleeping."

"This might not be a good time to mention that I own five swords then, and sleep with one under my mattress." Seth laughed and punched me on the arm.

 

The screaming outside had started forty minutes ago. Seth picked up the broom from the floor next to him and hit it again the wall.

"Shut up witch! We get it, you're sad!" The scrams did not head his words. If anything, I think they got louder.

"Do you have any fives?" I studied the selection of cards in my hand, I only needed one more eight to get a full set, not that I'd let him know that.

"Nah, go fish loser." Seth threw the broom at the wall letting it clatter to the floor noisily. I drew from the pile.

"How did a joker get in here, I thought you took all the face cards out?"

"I did. Wait." He paused studying his deck "What's a face card." I threw my cards down exasperated.

"What does It sound like?"

"A card with a face?"

"Bingo." He looked disappointed.

"I was only one away from a set of queens." I stood up.

"Well that went well, you have any other ideas of what to do?" Seth looked to the curtained window.

"I spend a lot of my free time yelling at dead things, don't really fell like it tonight for some reason." Something slammed up against the roof making me jump. "Its like new years. You cant go to bed until midnight because you have to watch the fireworks."

"Not at all. You want some coffee?" He perked up at that.

"Really?" He sat up from his place on the floor.

"Eh, you weren't going to sleep anyways, gotta stay up so we can watch the fireworks right?" Seth frowned

"Oh come on, I was just mentioning it. I thought it was a good metaphor."

"You mean parallel?" I said, running the sink to fill up the pot.

"Oh whatever, I came over to have fun and now I'm being mocked." He kicked at the scattered playing cards on the floor. A loud bird call sounded from outside, it was such a high frequency that I thought it might shatter the windows. I couldn't wait for the night to be over.

 

I shot awake where I lay on the floor. I tried to get up but something heavy was on my chest. I had had a restless night, waking up from the animistic screams, dreaming of Lost Mesa and the night stingbulb Kendra had died. Looking down I noticed the weight on top of me was one very asleep shadow charmer. The noises outside were gone, sunlight streamed in from a crack in the curtains.

"Good morning Seth." I laid my head back down on the floor, there was a blanket stretched out underneath us as well as one on top. a game of sorry was on the kitchen table, and cards were strewn across the room. empty dishes lined the sink. A typical festival night with Seth.

It was a lot less lonely with him here. Sure we teased each other and fought sometimes, but before he and Kendra showed up I spent most of my time off missions alone in the cabin reading. I had never realized how boring that was, I had never realized how much I wanted little siblings. Dale was great and all, but he was older than me, and closed off. Kendra and Seth were fun to play with, they made jokes and needed my help. I was so proud of them. Seth shifted on top of me, his breathing a steady in and out. We were the only two who always looked forward to festival nights.


End file.
